


80 Days

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: After Hogwarts, the Marauders start to travel the world.





	80 Days

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Traveling. James, Sirius, and Remus working in the muggle world during the summers so they can personally save up to travel the world after Hogwarts.”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/170198766020/traveling-james-sirius-and-remus-working-in-the)

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Remus said. “This is the single most cliche thing I have ever done.”

“To be fair,” Sirius said, “ _you’re_ not doing it, _we’re_ doing it. Together. Therefore we are a cliche as a group, not you individually. Does that help?”

Remus just stared at him. “Thank Merlin James loves you.”

Sirius beamed at him and said, “I do! Every day. Well, maybe not every day-- I’m busy-- but at least once a week. That counts, right? Thanking Merlin once a week? Muggles only go to church once a week, yes?”

“I dunno, my mum doesn’t go to church. Ask Pete.”

“I’m not sure I care that much, but okay. Are you almost done packing?” Sirius asked, bouncing slightly from where he was sat on Remus’s bed.

Remus remembered the Marauders talking about traveling after school, but he’d rather forgotten about it because it had been bloody years ago. Until, of course, James, Peter, and Sirius showed up at his house and told him to pack his bags. (...Well, he still hadn’t remembered it at that point. “You showed up just to kick me out of my house?” he’d asked, utterly confused though not surprised. It took Sirius saying, “No, Moons, for an adventure around the world! Come now, time to pack, chop chop,” for him to get it.)

He huffed, zipping his duffle closed. “Yes you impatient bugger, I’m done.” Or at least he thought he was. He was as packed as he was going to get with his three mates breathing down his neck, and he hoped he didn’t forget anything too important.

* * *

The trip started by visiting the touristy spots in Great Britain. Remus and Peter thought it stupid, but James and Sirius had grown up purely magical, and it was their first time seeing Westminster Abbey and the like.

Their trip continued like that, with Sirius and James being surprised-- not necessarily impressed-- by everything they saw. In Remus’s opinion, his friends had shite taste. Not Peter. Peter was perfect and Remus loves him.

But those other two, dear Godric Remus wanted to beat them over the heads, not that their behaviour was anything other than what he expected. James only liked things that were shiny or golden, and Sirius only cared about fountains or things that looked natural for architecture, realistic for art. Needless to say their time in France had been… interesting.

Sirius also got them kicked out of more than one (or more than eleven) location for jumping in a fountain. Sometimes James encouraged him, other times he was looking the other way. Either way, the smile of sheer delight on his face at a wet Sirius did nothing to deter the bloody dog. Remus would just bury his face in his hands in those situations while Peter was a good mate and tried to get them out of it.

Peter frowned slightly at the pyramids in front of them. “I thought it would be bigger.”

“How big do you want it to be, Wormtail?” James asked. “It’s bloody enormous.”

He shrugged. “I dunno. I guess everyone calls them huge so much I thought it would _even bigger_. You know what I mean?”

James and Sirius both shook their heads, the dirty liars, but Remus nodded. He’d thought the same thing about the Eiffel Tower, and boy had Sirius given him an earful about that-- apparently Sirius knew everything about France and nothing about literally anywhere else.

Sirius wound his arm around James’s waist and pulled him closer. “I didn’t think I’d like it… but Muggles made this and thousands of years later it’s still standing. That’s kinda incredible, y’know?”

“Yeah,” James said, leaning into his boyfriend, but Remus had the sneaking suspicion that James wasn’t talking about the pyramids. “Incredible.”

Peter and Remus shared a dry look. Peter whispered, low enough so that only Remus could hear him, “I thought they’d be married by now.”

“Me too,” Remus whispered back. “Maybe--”

“You know,” James said, and Remus quieted to hear him because he was almost certainly just talking to Sirius and not the rest of them, “we could do this again.”

Sirius laughed. “We haven’t even finished James, save the future talk for your husband.”

“I did.” He was looking at Sirius, love visible in his eyes in a way that made Remus simultaneously want to coo at them and gag. Fucking hell was he really going to see his mates get engaged?

Sirius blinked at that look before a blush overtook his face.

“Wouldn’t you want to do this again? When we’re sixty and starting to really feel old? We’ll be that couple still so in love after being married for so long everyone thinks it’s cute. We could visit France again, stay there for a month. Hell, for the rest of our lives if you want.”

Peter angled his head upwards towards Remus slightly while still watching the couple before them. “I don’t think we exist,” he muttered.

Remus nodded.

“You’ll have grey in your hair and still be the most fit bloke around.”

“You should just say what you mean James,” Sirius said, but he was the picture of a teary eyed, ridiculously happy proposee.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said, nodding and smiling so wide he’d be sore later. “Yeah, I can do that.”

James kissed him and Remus looked away because _yeah_ they’d definitely forgotten they weren’t alone right now.

“I didn’t plan this,” James said when his mouth wasn’t occupied with Sirius’s.

“You didn’t plan on proposing?” Sirius asked, not sounding like he believed him.

“Not with the ring at the hotel, no.”

Sirius laughed, shaking his head then stealing a series of quick kisses. “You’re a disaster James Potter.”

“Well this can’t end well,” Peter said at full volume, startling both of them.

Remus stifled his laughter by pressing his lips together.

“Oh shit I forgot you were here,” James breathed, eyes wide.

“Er, yeah, we got that, thanks.”

Remus covered his mouth with his hand, the other holding his stomach as he tried to keep it together.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Yeah like we could’ve done that with you two in your own little _world_.”

“It was private, c’mon, you could’ve interrupted,” Sirius insisted.

Remus couldn’t hold it in any longer, leaving the others to stare at him in bewilderment.

“What’s so funny?”

He motioned at the four of them as he gasped for air. “We can’t do shit separately. Me and Pete had front row seats to one of the most romantic events in your life and you didn’t notice.” He shook his head. “This is ridiculous, I love you.”

“I love you too Moons, but Merlin that’s embarrassing,” James said, not looking the least bit embarrassed. Story of Remus’s life since first year. He loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
